Tu es là
by Veervanspel
Summary: [Image : Henri Scott Tuck] Mayu Wakui est devenu une star et n'a plus beaucoup de nouvelles de son ancienne classe. En particulier de Yoshito Kikuchi. Lui qui se pensait mourir jeune voit la vie durer avec une lassitude saisissante. Et s'il retournait sur cette plage où un été, ils s'étaient perdus ? Il pourrait s'y laisser mourir. Sauf si une personne y est déjà. [homosexualité]
1. Préambule

Tu es là, Préambule – Fanfiction

(Préambule) Tu es là – Fanfiction Onizuka [Yaoi]

Débuté le 30 mars 2017 et terminé le 10 septembre 2018. Il y a une époque où j'écrivais beaucoup de fanfiction. J'ai par la suite eu honte de cela. (On va me juger sur mes lubies de l'époque) et j'ai depuis appris à les assumer. Oui, j'aimai écrire des histoires nulles en shipant des gens aléatoires de principalement des hommes dans les oeuvres que je lisais. Qu'aucun auteur ne m'en tienne jamais rigueur, je vous jure que je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez faire de vos personnages, juste ce que je fais pour m'amuser.

—–

Fanfiction basée sur le manga ONIZUKA.

Romance entre les personnages Mayu et Kikushi.

Les différentes parties de cette fanfiction sont à partir de 13 ans, mais plutôt conseillée à partir de 15 ans. Je vois pas que ce vous pourriez comprendre sinon. Surtout le dernier chapitre. J'ai hésité à mettre un LEMON mais finalement je l'ai pas fait. On verra éventuellement dans un bonus un jour.

**LIRE : ****Tu es là**

Présentation des personnages :

**Mayu Wakui**, mannequin et chanteur connu. Il est porteur et survit à une maladie rare. Il a toujours considéré que comme il allait mourir, il ne devait que profiter de l'instant et n'a aucune confiance aux autres. A l'époque les adultes. [Etant lui-même adulte dans la FF]

**Kikushi Yoshiko**, s'il devait faire une partie d'échec avec L de Death Note, il y aurait sans doute une guerre mondiale. C'est un cheaté qui n'a jamais faux en rien et qui est brillant en tout.

**Urumi Kanzaki, **tout aussi maligne que Kikushi mais avec un croisement de Light, elle est mon personnage préféré dans la première série du manga Onizuka. Personnage haut en couleur, bébé éprouvette, née pour être la meilleure, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que d'être forte.

**Onizuka**, enfant d'envirion 6/7 ans particulièrement brillant.

Les chapitres

6 chapitres  
Sortie : Tous les trois/quatre jours.

Vous pouvez retrouve cette fanfiction sur : ce lien.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Je suis là

**Tu es là – Chapitre 1**

Merci de lire le préambule avant de commencer l'histoire. Fanfiction écrite en 2007 sur et corrigée. Il est temps d'assumer les cadavres cachés. N'hésitez pas à venir commenter directement sur mon site (accessible à partir de mon profil ou en tapant lodinateur . com sans espace.)

**Le dernier jour de classe, on s'était juré de ne jamais se quitter, de se revoir chaque année et puis on s'est oublié.**

Le temps de la 3e4 est depuis longtemps terminé, songe pensivement Mayu. Il aurait aimé y retourner dans cette classe ; cette école ; cette époque. Pouvoir de nouveau profiter du temps qui passe sans ne penser à rien : Rire ; Plaisanter ; Sécher les cours. Être insouciant. Et avoir ses amis autour de lui.

Maintenant, il n'a plus le temps. Chanteur vedette, acteur à succès, premier dans les sphères de la beauté. Reconnu comme l'un des plus bel homme. Son dernier album, le cristal de Jade, est le meilleur démarrage de l'année. Courtisé par tant de personnes, qu'il préfère ne plus rien lire et ne plus rien entendre. La vie est différente quand on est un adulte.

Il n'a pas changé pourtant. Au contraire. Seule sa santé s'est améliorée. Ses médecins lui donnent encore tant d'années à vivre, qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir crevé. Cela aurait été plus dramatique et il aurait terminé comme d'autres stars avant lui. Des icônes mortes trop tôt à jamais éternel. On ne fait pas ce qu'on veut !

Mayu n'a plus beaucoup de nouvelles des autres. Parfois, il y a une actualité, sur Onizuka, à la télévision. L'enseignant est devenu ministre. Un ministre pervers, à tendance mafieuse, étrange, admiré, haït et qui comprend certainement rien à la politique. La dernière fois qu'il est apparu sur les écrans c'est pour avoir frappé un industriel qui proposait de détruire des montagnes pour permettre d'y implanter une zone industrielle. Cela a fait de lui le ministre le plus aimé des écologistes et de la population en général. Onizuka n'avait rien comprit au projet, il ne voulait pas qu'on abîme un sentier parfait pour la moto. Il était comme ça, Onizuka et Maya l'aimait pour ça.

Des autres, Mayu n'a que peu de nouvelles. Il le sait, ils vont bien. Ils vont bien, sinon, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Toutes ses années à se battre. Toutes ses années à torturer les profs, à se faire mal, à faire la guerre. Toutes ses années où ils ont été insouciants, rieurs, fous, diaboliques et soudés.

Il a des nouvelles de Tomoko, puisqu'elle a la même maison de disque. Elle est une célibataire convoitée. Moins que ne l'est la scientifique de renommée mondiale Urumi Kanzaki, l'éternelle femme célibataire ! La seule qui entretient des rapports avec le dénommer Yoshito Kikushi. Lui, c'est celui qui donne le moins de nouvelle. Il a disparu. Évaporé.

On reçoit, de temps à autre, un texte, écrit par lui. Il sort un bouquin qui devient best-seller ou une invention chamboule le monde technologique. Il est souvent appelé par la sécurité internationale contre les virus. On ne sait rien de lui. Ni à quoi il ressemble, ni où il vit. Il est l'inconnu et l'inconnu attire.

Oui, ils sont tous devenus plus ou moins célèbres. Oui, ils sont tous adultes.

Mayu a longtemps pensé que Kikushi le contacterait. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Toujours collés ensemble, à se parler, à rire, à s'échanger des mails, des courriers, des informations ou des photographies de filles nues ! Mais non rien. Mayu a contacté Urumi qui lui a dit qu'elle ne savait rien de plus que lui – et que de toute façon elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Mayu n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'elle mentait. Si elle mentait, c'est que Kikushi lui avait dit de le faire.

Alors Mayu a fait un trait. Il n'a plus cherché à comprendre. Les amitiés, il ne voulait pas courir après celles qui partaient. Il voulait respecter leurs choix. Kikushi avait ses raisons … Des raisons que la raison ignorait. Et il devait continuer. L'attendre n'aurait servi à rien.

L'attendre oui. Mayu en avait mal au ventre parfois. Être amoureux, il l'avait été. Dès le premier jour, sans le savoir. Comme un coup de poing dans le vide. Il avait admiré cette tête de classe, puis détesté à être meilleur et à ne rien comprendre. Il l'avait aimé comme son meilleur ami, puis comme un potentiel amant. Comment lui dire ? Il n'avait jamais pu. Il avait tiré un trait et abandonné. Kikushi était un japonais renfermé, il n'aurait sans doute pas compris.

Le blond fit stopper le taxi qui le conduisait dans le centre de Tokyo et avant que son garde n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il avait sauté et s'était enfuit en courant. Mon dieu, il avait envie d'y retourner, de retourner dans son ancien de vie : leur ancien lieu de vie. Une maison loin d'ici dans le nord du Japon. Il voulait retourner, encore une fois : une dernière fois, à l'âge de l'enfance. Insouciant, buvant des canettes de bière en riant et en disant : « quand je serais grand …. » Il voulait sauter dans les bras de ses amis.

Est-ce que c'était fêter ses trente ans qui le rendait aussi nostalgique ?

Le voyage fut fatiguant. Il s'était couvert d'un bonnet sur sa tête, portait de grosses lunettes et un chandail plus laid que possible, afin de ne pas être vu et reconnu. C'était aussi une mauvaise idée pour sa fièvre, son corps n'appréciant pas la chaleur par cet été caniculaire. La cabine était épouvantable. Mayu faillit à plusieurs reprises faire demi-tour. Une mère près de lui n'arrivait pas à tenir ses quatre gamins. Elle avait beau crier, grogner, menacer, ses monstres se jouaient d'elle. Son mari ne cessait de tousser. L'un des gamins, un petit au tee-shirt rayé rouge et à la crinière noire se mit à vomir au milieu du trajet. Le second, ne tarda pas à brailler plus fort qu'une sonnette d'alarme.

– Excusez-moi … vous pouvez me le tenir ! demanda la mère de famille.

Elle tendit au chanteur un nourrisson qui hurlait plus fort que tous ses frères réunis.

Le train se stoppa, au abord d'une petite ville. La porte la cabine s'ouvrit et une grosse femme, avec une robe à fleurs jaunes, parlant avec un accent américain, mais visiblement japonaise, s'assit près de Mayu. Elle aurait pu être agréable comme une vielle grand-mère. Au lieu de ça, elle sentait le parfum oublié depuis des années dans un placard. A chaque virage elle se collait de tout son corps contre le jeune homme qui serrait l'enfant braillard dans ses bras.

Un des enfants, le plus âgé certainement, fit tomber son gâteau au chocolat sur la dame. La grosse femme se leva en hurlant contre la mère de famille qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Son mari défit ses lunettes et se mit, consciencieusement, à laver les verres.

– S'il vous plait, murmura-t-il, calmez-vous !

Mayu soupira et se mit à bercer l'enfant avec une envie de s'enfuir. Il s'endormit, les passagers du train semblèrent se calmer. Il put se reposer à son tour.

Quand le terminus eut lieu, Mayu se leva en même temps que la grosse dame, et braillant elle se colla contre lui, lui plaquant la tête contre la vitre entre ses deux mamelles. La mère et les enfants partirent, elle les suivit en hurlant qu'ils devaient rembourser sa robe.

Mayu du rapidement descendre car le train ne resterait pas longtemps à quai. Il s'aperçu que son sac était couvert de chewing-gums mâchés par un des gamins. Il en avait même dans les cheveux. L'odeur de la grosse femme restait sur lui et son corps était couvert de saleté.

Son humeur était passé de la tristesse, à l'épuisement total. Il n'était même pas capable d'être en colère.

En voyant la plage, son cœur se remit à battre. Il allait retrouver un lieu calme et paisible ! C'était un coin que personne ne connaissait, entre deux montagnes, près d'une crique. Là, les vagues déchaînées étaient calmées et le paysage était tellement sublime qu'on avait envie d'y vivre toute l'année. La première fois que Mayu y avait été, il venait d'entrer en primaire, et s'était perdu. Dans sa classe, Kanzaki, LA Kanzaki, et Kikushi, étaient partit à sa recherche. Ils s'étaient tous trois retrouvés là. La marée était montée et ils leurs avaient été impossibles de regagner la terre ferme.

Ils avaient passé trois jours cachés. Formidables ! Puis, il avait fallu repartir, quand la mer avait libéré le passage pas toujours ouvert, et perdre le pied de l'imagination, pour celui du monde réel.

Mayu revenait vers ce lieu magique. Ce refuge où les larmes de bonheur et de douleur avaient coulés tant de fois. Il revenait vers cet endroit magique où il s'était endormit en se sentant heureux. Cet endroit solitaire, où il allait pouvoir se laisser mourir. Il aurait du le faire à ses 27 ans pour être comme ces artistes qui meurent à cet âge magique.

– T'es qui, toi ?

Mayu baissa le regard doucement, vers un enfant brun, aux yeux noirs. L'enfant le regardait avec un air interrogatif, quoique rieur. Ce petit bout d'homme ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Ses yeux qui brillaient comme des étoiles. Il regardait Mayu avait admiration. Peut-être à cause des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds et de cet air étonnant des étrangers d'ailleurs.

– T'es qui alors ?

– On m'appelle Mayu …

– Comme le chanteur ?

– Oui, comme le chanteur.

– Ah ouais ? Bah moi je l'aime pas !

Prit d'un fou rire, Mayu sécha ses larmes devant le visage sérieux de l'enfant, et lui expliqua qu'il descendait en bas vers, le sable, et qu'il était très étonné de voir un enfant ici. Mais, son ébahissement fut bien plus grand, en apprenant, que l'enfant vivait là.

– Bien sûr ! déclara l'enfant, avec une pointe de surprise, J'ai toujours vécu là ! Je rentre de l'école, monsieur. Venez !

Sans mot dire, le chanteur suivit le petit garçon, déçu d'apprendre, que sa plage secrète n'en était plus une. Ils durent enlever leurs chaussures pour passer le petit précipice et pour marcher dans le sable blanc.

Une fois arrivé en bas de la plage, le petit enfant déposa devant l'entrée les enveloppes, qu'il gardait alors dans son sac. Il était évident qu'aucun facteur ne passait pas ici ! Il devait y avoir une boite aux lettres en ville où les parents de l'enfant devaient prendre leurs courriers. Une seule maison était là, de plein pied, elle n'abîmait pas le paysage, au contraire, elle semblait lui appartenir. Comme-ci l'homme qui vivait ici, avait demandé à mère nature de lui faire cet abri.

C'était spacieux ! Six chambres. Deux bureaux. Une cuisine, une salle à manger, un salon et une bibliothèque. L'enfant allait vite d'une pièce à une autre pour lui présenter. Il semblait ravi d'avoir un invité. Il racontait rapidement qu'il ne voyait jamais personne. Son père était un solitaire. L'enfant jeta son sac sur le canapé, et fit de même avec son gilet. Il ne tarda pas à mettre en désordre la maison qui avait été impeccablement rangée.

Mayu comprit que cet enfant était trop gâté. Trop malin, aussi. Et trop instruit. Il en eu la conviction quand le petit se posa sur le tabouret et se retourna soudainement étonné : « vous connaissez cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est compliqué !

– Compliqué ?

– Autant que l'écosystème, petit !

– Défini par Arthur Tansley, en 1935, l'écosystème est en écologie, tout au moins, un ensemble formé par une association ou une communauté d'être vivants, dit biocénose, et par son environnement géologique, atmosphérique. Par la pédologie, qu'on nomme le biotop ….

– Gamin, tais-toi !

– Mais …

– Tais-toi, ce n'était qu'une façon de parler.

Cependant, cette culture semblait se stopper à un certain point. Ainsi le petit n'avait aucune connaissance des modes du moment, des chanteurs. Ce fut seulement au bout de quelques heures, que Mayu réalisa que l'enfant était seul et qu'il ne savait pas son prénom. Quant aux parents, ils semblaient complètement absents !

– Dis, petit, comment tu t'appelles ?

– Moi ? Onizuka, pourquoi ?

– O… Onizuka ?

Pouffant de rire de nouveau, Mayu se demanda comment ce petit génie pouvait porter le nom d'un crétin, plus que crétin ! Ce gamin était le symbole contraire de l'enseignant. Onizuka ne sembla pas troubler par ça, il commença par faire cuire un œuf, et c'est alors que Mayu posa enfin sa question principale :

– Où sont tes parents ? Ils te laissent souvent seul ?

– Seul ?, s'étonna l'enfant, mais je ne suis pas seul !

– Tu es seul à la maison !, fit simplement remarquer Mayu, ne voulant pas vexer l'enfant, mais se demandant quelles sortes de parents laissaient leur amin vivre en solitaire ici.

– Pas du tout ! Papa est dans son bureau ! Il a encore oublié l'heure, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller le réveiller. De plus, il n'aime pas le chanteur Mayu, lui non plus, alors ….

– C'est de famille, on dirait. Pourquoi cette haine ?

– Ho ! On aime pas les chanteurs ringards ! dit banalement l'enfant.

– Ce chanteur n'est pas si vieux que ça ! se mit à rire de nouveau Mayu.

– Je sais, il a été à l'école avec mon père.

– Dis, petit ? Il se nomme comment ton père ?

– Yoshito Kikushi ! dit tout heureux le gamin, sautant à terre, avec ses œufs, pour les mettre dans une assiette.

– PAPA ! PAPA ! PAPA !

Il se retourna vers Mayu et se mit à expliquer gravement :

« Il faut le nommer comme ça, il aime bien ! Moi, je trouve que ça fait bébé, mais, les pères ! Maman est loin, alors il me couve, évidemment ! Vous allez voir ! Il va me disputer dès l'arrivée puis il me dira : c'est pas grave !

Mayu ne put qu'hocher la tête alors qu'un homme rentrait dans la cuisine. Les yeux fatigués, le buste découvert, un pantalon lui descendant sur les hanches. Kikushi semblait sortir d'un magazine de rock que des fans se seraient arrachés après sa diffusion. Il ne vit pas l'inconnu dans la pièce, se baissant accroupit pour fixer son fils. L'homme était solitaire, triste, un sourire inscrivant le même sentiment sur ses lèvres.

– Oni, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler quand tu rentrais de l'école pour que je t'aide à faire tes devoirs et prépare ton plat ! Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! Tu es un enfant.

– Mais … je voulais te faire plaisir, Papa !

– C'n'est pas grave !

– Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit ! s'exclama joyeusement le garçon en regardant Mayu !

Kikushi leva les yeux, les arrondissant un instant, avant d'hocher pensivement de la tête. Il ne fit rien de plus laissant le petit bonhomme lui présenter, un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien !

– Papa, je te présente Mayu, comme le chanteur que tu n'aimes pas ! rajouta le gamin sur une mine de reproche !

– Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais pas !

– Ha oui et l'autre fois, tu ne disais pas à maman qu'il était sortie de ta vie, et tout ça et tout ça, et que tu ne voulais plus jamais le voir car ça ne représentait plus rien ?

– Mon chéri, puis-je te dire un secret !

– Hm !

– Cet homme EST le chanteur Mayu ! »


	3. Chapitre 2 - tu es là

**Suite de Tu es là – Chapitre 1**

Fanfiction écrite en 2007 sur et corrigée. Il est temps d'assumer les cadavres cachés.

—-

Type : Yaoi, bromance, Mayu et Kikushi ne se sont pas revus depuis des années. Kikushi ne veut plus entendre parler de Mayu. Quel est ce secret qu'il veut lui cacher ?

—

**CHAPITRE 2**

La nuit était tombée sur la Japon. Pendant que les hommes de l'occident se levaient pour commencer le balai des travailleurs, les travailleurs de l'orient se couchaient pour entamer la danse du sommeil.

Des vagues de plus en plus fortes venaient frapper les abords de la plage où le chanteur Mayu avait retrouvé son ami d'enfance, Kikushi. Elles entraînaient dans un roulement incessant les grains de sables, reflétant la toile du ciel. Les étoiles scintillantes, laissaient prévoir, qu'un peu plus loin, des navires chaviraient. Dans peu de temps, la crypte serait fermée, entourée par le flot des vagues et alors ses deux habitants : un homme et un enfant, y seraient enclavés. Ils deviendraient les habitants d'une île, et rien, pas même les goélands, mouettes et crabes, ne pourraient leur venir en aide.

Mayu s'était réfugié dans une partie du salon alors que Kikushi avait entrainé son fils dans sa chambre pour le coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kikushi apparu devant Mayu qui baissa immédiatement la tête. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il voulait juste un peu de calme sur cette plage. Il voulait se laisser mourir. Pas tomber sur une maison construite, un gosse, Kikushi en père du gosse et encore des cris ! L'enfant lui avait hurlé qu'il était un menteur et qu'il voulait le voir partir. Maudit gosse. Il était trop gâté. Trop habitué aux vérités données par son père. Comment un type aussi insensible avait pu concevoir un gosse. QUI avait pu vouloir en concevoir un avec lui ?

C'était douloureux pourtant, même pour Mayu. Retrouver cette amitié perdue et entendre dire qu'elle n'existait plus. C'était difficile à comprendre. Kikushi aurait pu lui expliquer avant de partir. Il aurait pu lui dire ce qu'il avait fait de mal ou ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Pourquoi rompre une amitié de plus de douze ans ? Pourquoi ne rien dire. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, pourquoi.

Il aurait pu partir. Mais partir où ? L'île était condamnée par la tempête qui s'était annoncée et Mayu le savait bien, Kikushi ne le laisserait pas partir sous ce temps. Il ne risquerait pas la vie d'un père de famille ou celle de son gosse.

On allait le chercher. On allait parler de kidnapping. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de communiquer avec son manager. Le réseau ne passait pas. L'horreur ! En avait-il envie ? Avait-il encore envie de cette vie-là ? Bien sûr que oui ! C'est pour cela qu'il téléphona dès que le réseau fut captée, malgré une conversation hachurée pendant que Kikushi retournait voir son fils qui l'avait appelé, agité. Mais, rien à faire. Le portable ne marchait pas et ce n'était que des grésillements inquiétants qu'entendait son interlocuteur. Mayu aurait pu fouiller afin de chercher un fixe, mais, il aurait aggravé son cas, et surtout, la culpabilité le faisait sentir mal auprès du gamin. Il ne pensait pas qu'il le prendrait autant à cœur ! De toute façon, peu de chance que des lignes téléphoniques soient installées dans ce trou perdu !

Kikushi laissa la porte de la chambre d'Onizuka entrebâillée, et sans souffler mot, il alla dans une des chambres libres. Il ne fit pas attention à Mayu qui le suivait et qui cherchait une idée pour aborder la conversation. Le brun sortit un futon, un drap et une couverture. Le blond l'observait. Il remarqua, seulement alors, que les lunettes du brun avaient un peu changé. Plus petites, plus carrées. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs vers l'arrière, attachés par une queue de cheval. Il était mal rasé, et mal habillé, portant cet unique pantalon. Son ami avait vieillit, il n'était plus l'adolescent chétif. Il était beau, malgré le petit ventre de la trentaine naissant. Il manquait, même à certain endroit, un peu de graisse. Mayu se sentit squelettique en le fixant. Il faudrait penser à manger davantage, Kikushi, songea-t-il.

Le visage de Kikushi était grave, plus renfermé que pendant sa discussion avec son fils.

Il releva un regard vers Mayu.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû lui mentir.

– Quoi ?

– Quand le passage sera libéré. Tu partiras !

Il quitta la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte. Kikushi soupira. Il n'avait pas eu envie de le revoir ! Ce n'était pas une question d'importance ou pas. C'était une question de vérité et de mensonge. Kanzaki allait être furieuse, mais, Kikushi la soupçonnait déjà d'être au courant. Elle l'était sûrement. Elle savait toujours tout ! Sursautant, Kikushi fixa avec un regard noir la main que de Mayu qui le retenait. Le blond ne savait pas trop quoi penser mais une chose était certaine, il aurait du réfléchir avant de parler car un mélange de son sorti de ses lèvres aussi incompréhensibles. Ce charabia entrainant une réaction désabusée de celui l'écoutant.

─ Tu te fous de moi ? T'es marié ? T'aurais pu prévenir. T'étais où toutes ses années ? T'as un fils ? D'où tu me dis de partir !? T'es sérieux ? Tu sais que t'es connard. Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça. Elle s'appelle comment ta femme ? Tu te fiches de moi. Je compte pas rester une seconde de plus. T'es qu'un fils de …

Le regard arrondit, Kikushi tenta de comprendre ce qui déferlait sur lui et il finit par le stopper lorsque les insultes risquèrent de commencer. Il fut soulagé de voir Mayu à bout de souffle, et lentement il le fit le suivre dans la cuisine comme-ci il parlait à un malade psychiatrique en démence. C'était un lieu reposant, aux couleurs gaies et enjouées, presque enfantines. C'était comme-ci les couleurs venaient de la boite à crayon à Onizuka.

Kikushi prépara un thé, et le posa devant le blond, s'asseyant, le regard rieur, le fixant amusé.

─ Et bien …

─ Ta gueule !

─Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

─ Non.

─ Très bien.

─ Tu ne vas rien me dire !? Je rêve, t'es vraiment qu'un …

─ … Tu as toujours été difficile à suivre, Mayu, mais là t'es contradictoire.

─ Raconte, merde. T'as rien de mieux qu'un thé ?

─ Je vais tenter de résumer, répondit Kikushi en allant chercher une bière pour la poser devant Mayu.

─ Il y a cinq ans, nous vivions dans le même appartement. Tu commençais à faire ton succès, et tes fiançailles avec Tomoko étaient annoncées dans toutes les presses people sans qu'on en ait parlé d'ailleurs – donc tes reproches sur les secrets, hein ! – Bien entendu, je n'y croyais pas. Je savais trop bien comment …., comment se nomme-t-elle déjà !? Ah oui ! Comment Akeba était proche de toi ! Mais, tu avais aussi tellement d'activités, qu'on ne se voyait presque plus. J'étais ton ami et j'étais là pour toi mais je ne voulais pas face à toutes tes préoccupations t'ennuyer avec les miennes. C'est à cette époque qu'avec Kanzaki …

─ C'est Kanzaki ?

─ Mais écoutes-moi !

─ C'est Kanzaki la mère ?

─ Tu veux bien me laisser parler ?

─ Bullshit. Tu me parles de conneries de presse people pour justifier que mon meilleur ami m'est rien dit sur sa vie, de la merde en bouteille ! Réponds-moi, c'est elle la mère ?

─ …

─ C'EST ELLE ?

─ Oui ! Oui, Mayu. Peux-tu arrêter de crier maintenant !?

Mayu eut un éclat de rire moqueur. Kikushi le génie, avec Kanzaki la génie, donnant naissance à UN génie. Evidemment, il aurait difficile que ce soit le contraire. Grognant contre le fait d'être autant, autant, en colère contre ça, Mayu haussa des épaules coupant de nouveau Kikushi qui essayait tant bien que mal de se faire écouter.

─ C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ! J'ai tiré un trait sur notre amitié. Je t'ai haït, et maintenant tu m'es égal. Vis ta vie, je vivrais la mienne. Tu pourrais crever, je ne verserais pas une larme. Fous-moi la paix, maintenant. Je suis fatigué !

Mayu quitta la table brusquement. Il ne se retourna pas aux bruits de verres cassés qu'il entendit. Il se réfugia dans la chambre que Kikushi lui avait octroyée.

Resté seul dans la cuisine, Kikushi ramassa le verre cassé avant de mettre sa main sous l'eau pour retirer les éclats entre ses doigts. Il secoua ses cheveux, la douleur physique, il ne la ressentait pas actuellement. C'était une autre qui le faisait râler : pourquoi fallait-il que tout recommence sans cesse ?

Le premier jour était passé, et Kikushi avait décidé d'ignorer Mayu. Le blond naviguait, s'ennuyait et pourtant ne trouvait pas le temps long. Il était bien là : ça aurait parfait sans le gamin et le père.

Le matin, il dormait tardivement. Il se levait à l'odeur du déjeuner préparé par Kikushi et mangeait avec Onizuka sans voir le scientifique qui quittait la pièce dès qu'il rentrait. L'enfant était de bonne humeur, heureux de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un d'aussi souriant que le blond. L'après-midi, ils allaient joué au cerf-volant, au ballon, aux jeux-vidéo dans la chambre de l'enfant.

Les jours passaient et Kikushi n'avait toujours pas pointé son bout de son nez plus de dix minutes. Il devait faire une allergie à l'air qu'il devait partager avec Mayu. Onizuka n'était pas inquiet, il avait l'habitude ! Son père était un passionné, quand une tâche importante occupait son esprit, comme la destruction du virus Gamma, alors, il ne sortait plus le nez de son ordinateur. Il oubliait le temps. Il l'oubliait, même lui. Quand il était enfant, Onizuka, avait rapidement comprit que Kikushi l'aimait vraiment plus que tout. Une fois, il était tombé malade, et son père avait passé des semaines à son chevet, ne l'abandonnant pas une seconde. Une autre fois, il avait détruit son ordinateur en colère, Kikushi ne l'avait pas grondé. Au contraire, il s'était excusé de passer autant de temps dessus.

Oui, son père l'aimait plus que tout mais quand il travaillait, plus rien même lui n'existait.

C'était un peu comme sa mère. Kanzaki était une maman idéale. Elle ne le laissait jamais seule. Elle lui expliquait comment compter, lire et elle avait toujours des cadeaux, des baisers et des mots à lui donner. Quand Kanzaki racontait une histoire, Onizuka redevenait alors un enfant comme les autres. Et même Kikushi cessait de travailler pour rester avec elle et l'écouter.

─ … on peut parler d'autres choses que de tes parents, t'as pas d'amis ?

─ Non. Mais tu sais, Papa et Maman sont toujours très fatigués, même s'ils ne le disent jamais.

– Je veux bien te croire, Oni.

– Et puis papa est triste.

─ C'est normal, c'est un connard.

─…. Tu …

─ Pardon, Oni. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Arrête de bouder !

─ Seulement si tu m'aides à aller dans la chambre de papa pour récupérer des cassettes vidéos pour le camescope ce soir à 21h00 quand papa croira que je dors, car avant il surveille sa chambre même depuis son bureau. S'il te plaît !

La chambre de Kikushi était très sobre. Sur le parquet marron se tenait un futon blanc, recouvert de draps noirs. Des rideaux rouges étaient accrochés aux fenêtres, les coussins étaient soigneusement positionnés sur le lit. Cependant aucun ordinateur ne s'y trouvait. Dans une armoire de bois noir, le petit prit une boite à bonbons verrouillées par un code, et après plusieurs essais, il réussit à faire le code donnant accès aux contenus de la boite fermée par les soins de Kikushi pour éviter que l'enfant gourmand n'en mange trop.

Mayu était fasciné par l'intelligence de ce gamin. Il semblait avoir la faculté d'une machine et l'intelligence d'un homme. Il retenait chaque erreur et refaisait toujours tous ses calculs à une vitesse impressionnante. On aurait presque pu croire que c'était un instrument dans ces cas-là. Il lui faisait peur, mais alors son regard se remettait à briller, et le garçon redevenait un enfant.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il demanda à Mayu de prendre la télécommande en haut du meuble.

─ Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la télévision …. Et que voulais une cassette.

– Chut ! gronda l'enfant.

Sur l'écran de télévision, l'émission de variété commençait. C'est alors que Mayu comprit ! Sur le plateau était invité Kanzaki, qui dans un tailleur très strict expliquait pourquoi la lutte contre le SIDA était importante et indispensable ! Pourquoi il fallait continuer à donner et à croire qu'on arriverait à une fin. Car c'est une catastrophe. Touchant les enfants, les parents, les hommes, et les femmes, toutes sexualités et origines confondues !

Ce fut à cet instant que Mayu apprit étonné qu'il avait disparu. Kanzaki répondit qu'elle était essayée de joindre son ami. Ami, pensa Mayu, sale traitre. Elle rajouta qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle. Des courts extraits de son dernier clip furent alors diffusés.

C'était la première fois que le blond prenait le temps de se regarder autrement qu'avec des gens l'admirant autour de lui. Il était horrible. Abasourdit par l'image qui lui renvoyait ce jeune homme aux paillettes dans les cheveux, et à l'habit de cuir vulgaire, il resta la bouche grande ouverte. Il était aspiré par un système sans parvenir à montrer ce qu'il voulait de lui.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

─ Ton père a raison, je fais de la merde.

─ … Je vais te dire un secret.

Doucement le petit enfant se leva du lit, poussa un siège, et ouvrit le tiroir de son père. À l'intérieur, tous les CD, les singles, les éditions, et les DVD de Mayu se trouvaient. L'enfant eut un sourire doux, allant calmement jusqu'à la table de chevet pour sortir la photographie de deux adolescents, un blond et un brun, qui s'enserraient joyeusement.

─ Je croie que mon papa bien en vrai. Il aime juste pas le Mayu de la télévision.

– Super …

– Tu sais, je suis un peu triste pour mon papa.

– Pas moi !

– Pourtant tu sais que …

– Oni, fais pas ton génie, je hais ça !

─ Mais …

─ C'est à ton père de me parler, s'il y a quelque chose à me dire.

Kikushi avait manqué d'intervenir, mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait concernant son admiration pour Mayu et intervenir maintenant n'arrangerait rien. Mayu hurlerait, n'écouterait pas et lui reprocherait de ne pas parler. Ca avait toujours été ainsi. Il n'avait jamais voulu écouter. Il s'éloigna pour retourner travailler. Dans quelques jours, la tempête se calmerait et sa vie pourrait reprendre à son rythme habituel loin de ce chanteur blond égocentrique.

N'hésitez pas (surtout pas) à laisser un commentaire,

Ou à vous rendre sur mon blog lodinateur . com


	4. Chapitre 3 - Il est là

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Kanzaki. »

Kikushi essaya de refermer la porte au nez de la scientifique blonde mais elle l'avait retenu avec une poigne qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. En poussant la porte de l'appartement, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Mayu était en voyage pour la promotion de ses albums, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que son colocataire laisse l'appartement sentir le renfermer à ce point.

« J'ai eu la visite d'Onizuka, il a trois mois, amorça-t-elle,

─ Il a du temps à t'accorder malgré son emploi du temps de ministre,

─ Sois sérieux.

─ Je le suis toujours. Je t'écoute.

─ Tu ne me croiras pas. »

Elle a sorti une clé USB de son corsage se penchant vers l'ordinateur de l'homme pour l'y mettre. Elle s'est redressée vers le scientifique.

« Après s'être opposé à la destruction d'un site écologique, Onizuka a appris que les financeurs de cette démolition était une entreprise de laboratoire nommé Hajikashi. En s'introduisant chez ces derniers, il a découvert un dossier contenant nos deux noms.

─ Nos noms ? »

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, Kikushi regarde les photographies d'embryon, puis les photographie d'un enfant nouveau née. Kanzaki glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je te présente notre fils,

─ Tu plaisantes ? »

Comment avaient-ils osé faire ça. Kikushi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il écouta amer les explications de la femme sur la meilleure dont elle avait pu se procurer ses informations et comment elle avait obtenu les photographies.

« … Quelle horreur.

─ C'est leur seul réussite du projet …

─ Comment peut-on intervenir ?

─ Il faut détruire leurs recherches et détruire l'enfant. On a pas d'autres choix. »

Ils s'étaient jurés de le faire. C'était impossible. Face à l'enfant d'un an devant eux, Kikushi réalisait l'impossibilité de tuer ce mélange d'ADN entre lui et la femme scientifique. Elle le vit bien, mais il était impossible de rester dans cette situation. S'ils tombaient sur l'enfant, ils le reprendraient et les détruiraient. Ils devaient éliminer toutes les traces de ces recherches et faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus continuer à faire naître et à tuer des enfants à la recherche de « celui » qui serait le nouveau génie.

« Je vais partir. On logera chez toi le temps de construire un lieu où on pourra être à l'abri.

─ Tu vas le dire à Mayu ?

─ C'est une célébrité qui veut être connu aux yeux de tous et je dois disparaitre pour tout le monde, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

─ Tu devrais lui parler, Kikushi. »

« Kikushi ? »

Mayu n'avait aucune envie d'aller lui adresser la parole et ce n'était que l'inquiétude du petit Onizuka qui l'avait fait ouvrir le bureau du père de famille à force en constatant qu'il ne répondait pas. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. L'homme était resté enfermé dans son bureau.

Endormi sur un canapé en simili cuir trop petit pour lui, le japonais n'entendit pas son camarade et se retourna sur lui-même. Mayu soupira, observant cette endroit à l'unique fenêtre ouverte, l'eau sur le sol, la pluie battante et ses doigts passèrent sur l'épaule de Kikushi pour le réveiller.

Le surdoué grommela et se retourna, ses bras entourèrent Mayu l'attirant contre lui à moitié avant de soupirer de soulagement. Mayu attendit que les bras soient plus lâches pour se redresser et refermer la porte. Maudit soit chaque instant qu'il passait ici.

« … hm ? »

Kikushi ouvrit la porte de son bureau, fixant Mayu avec une assiette d'œufs au plat trop cuits. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, marmonna qu'il n'avait pas faim mais le blond était déjà rentré dans le bureau pour poser l'assiette et lui tendre les baguettes.

« Mange, je ne partirai que quand tu auras commencé. »

Le scientifique grogna plusieurs fois mais attrapa les baguettes et commença à manger. Soudainement, Mayu demanda :

« Kanzaki et toi, vous auriez pu me le dire. Que vous étiez ensemble.

─ hmmer. On était pas ensemble.

─ Ca c'est fait après que tu sois parti du jour au lendemain ?

─ Mayu, si tu voulais m'écouter, je te dirais.

─ Tu me diras comment mes meilleurs amis ont pu baiser dans leurs coins ?

─ Tu as épousé Tomoko, Mayu. Je ne savais pas que vous vous aimiez avant d'apprendre ton mariage dans les journaux. Je te croyais avec une autre dont tu ne cessais de me parler. Et tu m'en veux sans m'écouter.

─ Avec Tomoko, ça n'a pas tenu.

─ Je suis désolé pour vous, c'est une amie géniale.

─ C'était une idée de notre producteur pour nous permettre d'être tranquille et éviter les rumeurs.

─ Quelles rumeurs ? »

Parler d'homosexualité avec cet homme qui était tout pour lui sembla impossible à Mayu qui se contenta de faire un signe de la main pour dire « tu sais bien, les rumeurs, quand on est célèbre. »

Kikushi ne le quitta pas des yeux et puis il sourit doucement.

« Me laisseras-tu t'expliquer, Mayu ?

─ La tempête a cessé.

─ Pardon ?

─ Ta fenêtre. » indiqua Mayu venant de se souvenir de ce détail.

La fenêtre était ouverte et elle ne claquait pas. La pluie était encore là mais les vents avaient cessés et sans doute que la marée avait aussi quitter la plage. Il serait temps pour lui de partir.

« Mayu, écoute-moi …

─ Je partirai demain. »

Kikushi s'était redressé, lui attrapant les main pour les retenir dans les siennes. Pourquoi refusait-il d'être à l'écoute de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. C'était cruel et inexcusable.

« Tu vas encore fuir ?

─ Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

─ Mayu.

─ C'est toi qui est parti sans me donner de nouvelles.

─ Je t'ai dit au revoir. »

Le poing du blond a frappé le japonais et il a quitté la pièce. Kikushi demeura songeur et pris la décision au matin d'aller lui parler. Il devait lui parler avant de ne plus avoir la force de lui accorder de la confiance. Mayu jouait avec ses nerfs. Seulement, la chambre de l'invité était rangée. Il était parti pendant la nuit.

Quittant le lit qu'il occupait d'un amant de passage, Mayu laissa un peu d'argent pour le petit-déjeuner et quitta l'hôtel. Il rejoignit sa voiture et rentra chez lui, juste le temps de prendre une douche avant de rejoindre le studio.

« Je t'ai attendu. »

Il sursauta devant la blonde se tenant sur son fauteuil, en train de lire une revue qu'il se doutait scientifique. Qu'est-ce que Kanzaki venait faire ici.

« Je venais m'assurer que tu n'allais pas parler de Kikushi et de son enfant. Même à ta femme.

─ On est plus ensemble. Et tu le sais. Et non, je ne parlerai pas de ta petite famille. Fiche-moi la paix, maintenant.

─ Tu ne laisses pas le choix. »

Elle claqua des doigts. Un homme arriva et frappa Mayu à la tête avant de le ligoter de le bâillonner.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de le frapper, Onizuka

─ Mais j'en avais envie, répondit l'homme. »

Mayu n'avait pas eu le choix que d'écouter l'histoire de son professeur lui racontant comment il avait découvert des recherches secrètes dans le but d'augmenter les capacités d'une personnes avec bien trop d'insultes et d'anecdotes sur des jupes et des seins de filles. Plus il écoutait et plus il sentait idiot. Il avait du faire du mal au petit Onizuka avant de partir …

Il se braqua, senti le scotch lui être violement retiré de la bouche. Kanzaki déposa son pied sur la chaise, entre les jambes de Mayu, bien trop près de son intimidité. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle les lui broie.

« Vous auriez dû m'en parler.

─ De quoi tu causes ?

─ Kikushi aurait du m'en parler au lieu de partir.

─ Il t'en a parlé.

─ Il t'en a parlé et tu lui as dit de foutre le camp.

─ Tu mens ! »

Onizuka frappa le crâne encore douloureux de Mayu qui lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ne la traite pas de menteuse, j'étais là. Je puis t'assurer que tu lui as dit. »

A nouveau, Mayu traita Onizuka de menteur. Ce dernier commença à s'emporter. Kanzaki quitta la pièce. Se disputant pendant une heure et s'insultant, Mayu et Onizuka, la virent revenir avec Tomoyo.

L'ex-femme de Mayu et très proche amie rit en les voyant. Elle alla enlacer son ancien professeur sans une once de pudeur avant de poser son doigt sur le nez de Mayu pour dire :

« Onizuka ne ment pas. J'étais là. »

Depuis trois semaines, Kikushi n'était pas rentré et Mayu commençait à être inquiet. Il avait bien reçu plusieurs messages lui disant qu'il allait bien, il aurait aimé avoir davantage de nouvelles qu'un « je t'expliquerai. » qui ne voulait rien dire.

Il ne supportait plus de rentrer dans un appartement vide. Il aurait aimé savoir ce que Kikushi pensait de son futur mariage. Finalement, il se décida de se rendre à une soirée avec Tomoyo. Au milieu de la soirée, il se fit conduire par des gens huppés dans une pièce où se trouvait de la drogue. Tomoyo lui dit de ne pas en prendre, mais il l'envoya balader.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait profiter.

Adossé et assit contre le meuble de la cuisine, Mayu redressa des yeux fatigués avant de retrouver une brutale énergie festive. Il lança la musique, attrapa une bouteille qui trainait sur le banc de travail et commença à composer le numéro d'un amant.

─ Tu pourrais attendre que je parte.

Il sursauta en voyant Tomoyo le regarder en riant mais aussi avec inquiétude.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

─ Qui t'a ramené imbécile ? Ca fait plusieurs minutes que tu divagues complétement ! Tu devrais poser cette bouteille et aller te coucher.

─ Je fais ce que je veux ! s'écria Mayu, bougeant la main et lâchant la bouteille.

Elle s'écrasa sur le sol. Tomoyo attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un message, avant de se précipiter vers Mayu qui se penchait pour ramasser. Il la repoussa, s'éloigna des morceaux de verre et attrapa une autre bouteille.

« I am fine.

─ Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Écoute-moi.

─ C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Kikushi fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à partir. Il devait parler à Mayu. Il avait profité d'une visite de Kanzaki pour quitter l'enfant qu'il ne voulait pas laisser seul mais une fois arrivée ici, après une douche, il s'était endormi dans son lit. Il venait d'être réveillé en sursaut.

« …. Mayu … »

Les bras du blond s'étaient solidement renfermés sur son ami, l'enlaçant avec trop de force, mais Kikushi soupira doucement, l'enlaçant finalement, essayant de le calmer.

« Tu exagères toujours tout, c'est gênant. »

« …. Putain, arrête ça ! » Onizuka avait poussé contre le mur Mayu, « tu vas le tuer. »

« Qu'il dégage, qu'il fiche le camp d'ici. Si je le revois, je le tuerais de mes mains.

─ Mayu …

─ Dégage de chez moi ! »


	5. Chapitre 4 - nous sommes là

« …. Mayu … »

Les bras du blond s'étaient solidement renfermés sur son ami, l'enlaçant avec trop de force, mais Kikushi soupira doucement, l'enlaçant finalement, essayant de le calmer.

« Tu exagères toujours tout, c'est gênant. »

Après presque un mois d'absence, Kikushi était rentré à l'appartement qu'il occupait avec Mayu était s'y était endormi avant d'être réveillé avec ce dernier qui se chamaillait avec Tomoyo. Se retrouvant brutalement enlacé par ce dernier, le scientifique assimila qu'il n'était pas dans son état ordinaire. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos pour l'apaiser, cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de Tomoyo qui mima un désolé des mains.

En sentant les mains de Mayu glisser sous son tee-shirt, Kikushi les lui attrapa. On n'était pas le genre de personnes à aller se glisser dans le lit d'un alcoolique et encore moins à aimer les gestes d'attention devant les autres.

« Tu m'as abandonné,

─ J'ai été absente quelques jours, tu exagères.

─ Tu étais où !?

─ Je te raconterai demain.

─ Dis-le maintenant ! »

Kikushi recula par reflexe sous l'odeur forte d'alcool qui émanait de la bouche de Mayu et il tendit les mains en avant pour l'éloigner de lui, gardant les bras tendus pour froncer des sourcils. « Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Mayu !

─ Je vais bien ! Dis-moi tout.

─ J'étais avec Kanzaki sur une affaire sérieuse. On a découvert … Mayu … »

Le blond tangua et voulu se reprendre, ordonnant à Kikushi de continuer. Tomoyo quitta des yeux son portable, s'absenta et revint avec Onizuka. Le professeur n'avait pas la même sensibilité que son élève prodige et d'une main ferme il attrapa la petite star pour la faire asseoir sur le canapé.

« Quand on sait pas boire, on boit pas.

─ L'histoire !

─ Kikushi, il n'est pas en état. Je vais le surveiller.

─ Je vais rester aussi.

─ Tu devrais aller dormir.

─ Reste avec moi. » La main de Mayu agrippa celle de Kikushi.

─ Je ne comptais pas partir.

─ Kikushi, gronda Onizuka, tu devrais à l'enfant et Kanzaki.

─ L'enfant ? Quel enfant ?

─ Mon enfant … »

Un poing le sonna, Kikushi ne compris que plus tard qu'il n'avait pas été perturbé par une voiture qui aurait par miracle réussit à grimper à son appartement mais que Mayu s'était jeté sur lui.

« …. Putain, arrête ça ! » Onizuka avait poussé contre le mur Mayu, « tu vas le tuer. »

« Qu'il dégage, qu'il fiche le camp d'ici. Si je le revois, je le tuerais de mes mains.

─ Mayu …

─ Dégage de chez moi ! »

« Vous mentez, je n'ai pas fait ça.

─ Non, on ne ment pas.

─ Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ensuite ?

─ Kikushi est resté jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, expliqua Tomoyo,

─ Et je l'ai appelé, complété Kanzaki, des mafieux embauchés par la firme laborantine cherchait l'enfant, j'avais besoin qu'il soit là. »

Le professeur et les deux femmes le regardaient. Mayu souffla finalement :

« Vous pourriez peut-être me détacher, maintenant ? »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne veux rien entendre. »

Kikushi regarda Mayu devant la maison avec dureté. Il plaça son bras pour l'empêcher de franchir la porte, ordonna à Onizuka de rester à l'intérieur et referma la porte s'y adossant.

« Je sais qu'ils t'ont raconté pour le petit. Tu crois qu'il suffit de revenir et de me dire : eh, je suis désolé d'avoir été un gros con et que je te pardonnerai ?  
─ Pourquoi je m'excuserai, tu ne m'as rien dit. Un SMS, un appel téléphonique, un mail, tu es toujours devant un écran. Tu compliques tout, Kikushi.

─ C'est moi qui compliqué tout ? questionna Kikushi ses yeux s'agrandissant. Alors ça, c'était le pompon sur le bonnet du marin ! Une bonne blague.

Sa main remonta sa paire de lunettes et il finit par dire :

« Tu vas vraiment jouer sur ce terrain-là ?

─ Je suis désolé … Kikushi, tu es mon ami.

─ Je ne sais pas, Mayu, du temps est passé. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

─ … »

Riant un peu, Kikushi passa la main dans les cheveux du blond collant son front aux siens. « Je plaisante, crétin. Tu es et tu resteras mon meilleur ami. Même si tu n'as jamais été capable d'écouter une explication, que tu es buté, têtu …

─ Violent et alcoolique ? » questionna Mayu.

Kikushi attrapa son visage, le regard bien plus sérieux, ….

─ Ils t'ont aussi raconté ça.

─ Oui.

─ Oublie cette histoire.

─ … je te dois des excuses. Je disais et faisais des conneries, j'étais au plus mal.

─ Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais. Je sais bien que tu n'étais pas sérieux.

─ Sérieux ?

Ne parlant pas du même moment de cette satanée soirée oubliée pour l'un, Kikushi ne compris pas la question et dans le doute préféra ne pas y répondre, invitant Mayu a rentrer pour voir Onizuka.

Il demanda à rester quelques jours, Onizuka lui en voulait, il voulait s'excuser. Les jours s'écoulèrent avec la même tranquillité. Le premier, le second, le troisième puis les suivants. Les jours passaient et Mayu retrouva ses habitudes. Il s'absenta quelques jours pour aller enregistrer en studio, et une chambre d'ami fut aménagé pour qu'il puisse répéter. Il commença à prendre l'habitude d'accompagner Onizuka à l'école et de venir le chercher ne comprenant pas que Kikushi le laisse y aller seul.

« Pourquoi ?

─ Si ça t'embête, dis juste non.

─ Bien sûr que je garderai la maison et Onizuka pendant ton absence, mais pourquoi tu veux t'absenter ?

─ Juste deux ou trois nuits, pas plus. Je dépose mon prochain livre, je passe quelques jours en ville et je reviens.

─ Tu devrais être prudent, tu es recherché.

Kikushi sourit de manière séduisante au client à côté de lui. Il fit signe au serveur de leurs apporter la même chose à eux deux. Le client se rapprocha davantage de lui, il lui effleura la main et ils se mirent à discuter, allant s'asseoir à une table.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kikushi quitta la chambre d'hôtel et rentra chez lui.

Onizuka était en train de jouer avec des cubes. Kikushi avait relâché sa paranoïa et accepté que des amis viennent. Rares mais de confiance. Mayu jouait les divas sur la plage pendant qu'il préparait à manger.

Il se servir à manger et brutalement Yume posa une question qui passionna particulièrement Mayu :

« J'ai croisé ton ex, Kikushi, la semaine dernière. Quand même, on ne se refuse rien. Top model, sexy et adorable, je me demande ce qui a fait que vous vous quittez ?

─ Le fait que je vive sur une île déserte et qu'on ne pouvait se voir que quand Onizuka était en vacances avec Kanzaki, assez peu souvent donc.

─ Tu devrais reprendre contact, maintenant » dit la jeune fille.

─ Ses seins étaient comment ? » Questionna l'adulte Onizuka, « Je veux une photographie ! »

─ On ne parle pas ainsi ! » gronda Kanzaki qui le frappa violemment.

Un jour, elle dresserait tous les hommes. Mayu s'enfonça dans son siège. Evidemment que malgré que Kikushi n'était pas allée avec Kanzaki, il avait été avec des femmes. C'était évident. Il pensait toujours que ça ne le passionnait pas mais c'était des propos d'adolescent.

« Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux filles. » dit Shiro étonné,

« Shiro ! » Gronda Yume soudainement mal à l'aise.

─ Ce n'est rien, répondit Kikushi, je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles effectivement.

A cette réponse, Shiro passa de l'incompréhension à la réponse et devint légèrement blême avant de s'excuser platement, « Je .. savais pas q… que tu étais … je voulais pas te gêner.

─ Je ne viens pas d'annoncer que j'ai le cancer.

─ …

─ Si tu penses à toutes les fois où je t'ai vu nu, calme-toi. Je suis gay, pas aveugle. »

Mayu se demanda brutalement s'il ne devait pas se placer ailleurs. N'importe où, mais ailleurs. Il vit le regard de Shiro bifurqué vers lui :

« Alors vous vivez en…

─ Pas du tout ! On a pas ce genre de rapport ! coupa vivement Mayu ne voulant pas gêner le brun qui ne semblait pas l'être.

─ Effectivement, la blondinette est trop féminine pour moi. J'ai dit je suis gay. »

Mayu manqua de s'énerver, se rappelant des insultes qu'il n'avait jamais aimer, mais il compris que Kikushi le taquinait et le piquait pour le faire sortir hors de ses gongs, et il grommela avant de lui envoyer son verre d'eau à la figure. « T'es qu'un crétin ! »

La bataille d'eau qui se suivi fit rejoindre le petit Onizuka au groupe.

« Tu vas encore t'absenter, tu n'as pas déjà écrit un autre bouquin ? Ca fait quatre fois, ce mois-ci.

─ Si c'est trop, dis-le moi.

─ C'est toujours un plaisir d'être seul ici à pouvoir faire ce que je veux et garder Onizuka n'est que du plus, mais tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Tu es resté cloitré ici et maintenant tu ne fais que sortir. Tu me fuis ?

─ Arrête tes conneries Mayu, t'es ici chez toi. J'ai juste besoin de sortir.

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

Les enfermant dans le bureau, Mayu observa Kikushi qui fronça les sourcils avant de dire : « Rien. »

« Pourquoi tu portes cette écharpe depuis trois jours, il fait plutôt chaud.

─ Un rhume … »

Mayu roula des yeux : « Montre-le moi. »

─ Te montrer ? grogna Kikushi.

─ Le suçon, c'est ça, hein ?

─ ….

Soupirant, Kikushi retira l'écharpe. Ce n'était pas un suçon, mais ce n'était pas mieux. Une marque de morsure violette se trouvait au cou de l'homme. Kikushi grogna intérieurement, ce petit con n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le marquer quand il avait réalisé l'heure et avait voulu s'enfuir précipitamment : « pour te punir de m'avoir menti sur le fait que tu es célibataire. » avait-il dit.

Putain de petit con. Il n'avait pas menti.

─ C'est ça, la chose importante que tu fais le soir ? Tu vas coucher à gauche et à droite pendant que je m'occupe de ton fils.

─ Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas d'amante quand tu pars en ville enregistrer.

─ J'ai de nombreux amants de tous les sexes Kikushi, tu as toujours su et senti leurs parfums sur moi quand on était à l'appartement, je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Sens-tu quoique ce soit depuis que je suis ici ?

─ Tu me fais une leçon de moral ?

─ Je te dis simplement d'assumer ce que tu es.

─ … arrête tes conneries.

─ Putain, mais si t'aimes aller te faire tes amants, t'as qu'à l'assumer et au passage, oublie pas que tu as un gamin et dis-leurs de ne pas faire des marques.

─ … Mayu, tu fais un scandale pour rien.

─ Et toi la putain pour combien ?

Kikushi était parvenu à calmer Mayu et l'avait allongé dans son lit. Onizuka avait refusé de partir et il était resté avec Kanzaki rassurant Tomoyo sur le fait qu'elle avait bien fait de les appeler.

La main de Mayu se referma plus violement sur la main de Kikushi alors que ce dernier se levait et il l'attira contre lui, refermant par-dessus la couverture ses bras sur l'homme sérieux qui était tombé de tout son poids sur lui.

─ Je t'ai, tu ne bouges plus …

─ … Kikushi … on devrait le faire, au moins une fois.

─ De quoi tu causes ?

─ De sexe.

─ Je n'aime pas ça, je te l'ai déjà dit.

─ Comment tu sais, tu n'as jamais essayé !

─ Je le sais, c'est tout. Pas besoin d'essayer pour ça.

─ Je sais que des personnes n'aiment pas ça, mais toi …

Mayu glissa son nez dans la gorge de Kikushi avant de l'embrasser, pinçant sa peau avec ses dents, suçant cette dernière, sentant l'homme gronder sévèrement.

─ Tu en as envie, je le sais.

─ Tu m'épuises, arrête de me présenter des filles, ne pense pas à des amants, je suis bien seul.

─ Et si c'était moi ?

─ ….

─ Kikushi, … si c'était moi ?

─ Dors, drogué !

─ J'aime pas les vierges. Sois rassuré. J'aime les hommes virils qui savent y faire.

─ Putain, d'alcoolique. »

Peut-être.

Peut-être qu'au début, Kikushi n'avait accepté l'avance de plan cul que parce qu'il voulait quitter cette image de virginité qui collait à sa peau et que les propos de Mayu l'avait piqué plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

─ ….

─ Je suis désolé … Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça Kikushi. Tu as le droit d'aller prendre tous les amants que tu veux, ça ne fait pas de toi …

─ Je ne suis pas en colère, Mayu.

─ Comment peux-tu ne pas l'être après ce que je viens de te dire ?

─ Car c'est la vérité. Oui, je vais en ville pour coucher avec des hommes. Je comprends que tu sois contrarié que je t'ai demandé de garder Onizuka pour aller faire ça sans te le dire.

─ Arrête, tu as le droit à tes moments. Tu es trop strict avec toi-même. Je ne pensais que le sexe te passionnait. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais présenté de nombreux amants. Tu n'aurais pas du me cacher ta sexualité.

─ Tu l'as fait. Tu n'arrêtais pas.

─ Dis que mes gouts sont mauvais.

Kikushi sourit amusé avant de rire franchement. Impossible de dire à Mayu qu'il aimait les hommes parce qu'il l'aimait lui. Qu'il aimait le sexe, parce qu'il le voulait lui. Impossible de parler d'un fantasme qui concernait directement la personne en face.

─ On doit essayer d'être honnête l'un pour l'autre, souffla Kikushi.

─ Un chanteur bisexuel et un scientifique gay Don Juan s'occupant d'un gosse ensemble. Il risque d'aimer les couleurs arc en ciel.

─ Pardon ? Je comprends pas.

─ Laisse tomber.


End file.
